The development and deployment of technological social networking systems and the possibility of instant reach to information, particularly in a wireless environment has changed the way people learn and communicate today. Furthermore, mobile devices have become ubiquitous in today's society. Many people use mobile devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptops, tablet devices or any smart device in their daily lives. The development of a networked and connected world has resulted in mushrooming of social networks, which grant end-users the opportunity to connect with others in ways not possible before. However, little has been done towards providing people with a virtual learning platform that encourages social interaction between end-users.
Accordingly, there is a need for a computer implemented method and system that provides a learning experience through combining interactive learning opportunities with social interaction to provide the learner with higher levels of interest and involvement during learning activities.